Dworgyn Tearm
Dworgyn Tearm is a halfling necromancer and bounty hunter, and a member of the Gray Wizards Appearance Dworgyn is very tall for a halfling, standing at about four feet tall. He has shoulder length, stringy gray hair, a short, forked beard, a crooked nose, and a face with rough features. One of his eyes is small and dark gray, and the other is an oversized false eye with a gold iris that moves independently from the other. Personality Dworgyn is highly eccentric and excitable, but also tough, grizzled, and brave. He has a strong stomach and is often able to commit grizzly acts that most of his Gray Wizard comrades wouldn't think of doing. He often rushes headlong into danger without thinking. Despite all that, Dworgyn is highly intelligent and well-learned, especially in necromancy. He is familiar with many necromancy spells and many, if not all, of the different necrotic rituals. His mind is like a steel trap; he never forgets a detail. He is also well versed in the world of bounty hunting, knowing many tricks of the trade and the best way to discern weaknesses and habits of his targets. Dworgyn is highly loyal to anyone he has befriended, particularly the Gray Wizards and his bounty hunting guild. Biography Early Life Dworgyn is among the oldest of the Gray Wizards; the only one who is confirmed to be older is Alassra Silverhand. He studied necromancy, though it is unknown who his mentor was. His classmate was Estrix, a goblin who would later be known as Estrix the Undying. After mastering his magic, Dworgyn learned how to be a bounty hunter. Though the sheer magic of the Gray Wizards headquarters kept him alive much longer than a regular halfling would live, he physically aged due to the many bounty hunting jobs he took off the grounds. Due to the length of his active years, Dworgyn has been a part of many guilds as they were created and disbanded. Hunting Dusk and Jackolopieous A year before the Gates of Helheim, Dworgyn, along with fellow Gray Wizard Masked One, ranger Leo Knightwalker, fighter Allister Thyrell, Order domain cleric Erica Helvar, and monk Xiao Kai, undertook the mission to apprehend Dusk Jillian Luzon and Jackolopieous Entreri. After chasing them across Midgard, the group finally caught up to them, along with a city watch captain, Levi Grace, who had just killed his superior. The six of them capture the trio and turn them over to Scarlet Prison. Gates of Helheim Abilities *Necromancy: Dworgyn is very skilled in necromancy, especially in reanimating nearby corpses into zombie drones to fight against enemies. He can also create skeletons by summoning nearby bones. *Magic Eye: Dwogyn's eye has several magic properties, including seeing the true forms of shapeshifters, seeing through invisibility and polymorph spells, and increasing his peripheral. Relationships Friends *Estrix: Estrix is Dworgyn's oldest friend and the two are possibly the greatest necromancers in the Nine Worlds. They studied their magic together and while they have separate careers, they often keep in touch and sometimes meet up to catch up. Trivia *Dworgyn was based off the character of the same name from Wizard101, but also Mad Eye Moody from Harry Potter. Category:Males Category:He/Him Category:Halflings Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Norse Characters Category:Prequel Generation Characters Category:Wizards Category:Gray Wizards Category:School of Necromancy Category:Mages Category:Teachers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Gates of Helheim Characters Category:A to Z